


Must Love Dogs

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Crack, It just snuck in there I'm sorry except I'm not, M/M, Werewolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: 'Not Well Socialized', 'Not Pet Friendly', 'Not Child Friendly'.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 54
Kudos: 354





	Must Love Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the obvious choice of title.
> 
> Written for a prompt on twitter!
> 
> Way longer than I thought it would be!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Jaskier had a dog.

He wasn't a dog person, really. He'd actually gone into the shelter looking for a cat, wanting a companion but a low maintenance one, because while he did spend a lot of time cooped up in his house, working, he spent just as much out and about, performing gigs or working whatever odd jobs he could pick up.

But as he browsed, poking his fingers into cages to see who would give him a friendly sniff and not an offended swipe, he'd found his head turning to the last one in the line, the one with the sign labeled 'Do Not Put Hands Near Door'. It was a big cage, and this shelter did it's best to keep their animals comfortable, so it had a lovely bed with soft blankets, and all had been shredded to bits by, he assumed, the enormous dog huddled in the corner. 

He wasn't even sure it was a dog, because dogs didn't usually come with slit pupil eyes so vibrantly yellow that they may as well have been gold, or actual fangs. It was sleek for all that it was a hulking sort of beast, and he watched in mute fascination as fluffy ears perked up, as the probably-a-dog trotted up to the door to stare at him. 

Jaskier hmmm'd, crouched down to read the informational card attached to the door. 'Not Well Socialized', 'Not Pet Friendly', 'Not Child Friendly'. 

"Oh, sir, I wouldn't get near that guy." The shelter employee who had let him in rushed over, worried. "He probably won't bite you, but he doesn't like most people. He's been here a week, but he snarls and snaps at everyone. We're thinking he's a wolf hybrid, and whoever owned him couldn't handle him anymore and ditched him. It happens a lot, actually, which is why breeding them is discouraged." 

"What will you do?" Jaskier looked up, and the woman's face fell, and so did his stomach.

"Well, we can try our luck with a sanctuary, but he's also unfriendly to other animals, so. Well. There may not be an option besides, um, well-" 

"Euthanasia?" Jaskier spared the young woman the trouble of forcing the word out. "How much work do you think a handsome man like this would need?" 

She immediately perked up. "Oh! Well, he'd need special food, and a nice big place to run around and play, and of course it would have to be fenced in, and-"

Jaskier didn't tune her out, but he let her chatter soak in while he watched the big dog press his nose against the bars of his cage, and he put his fingers right up against the wet nose, and got a lick instead of the nip he was half expecting. 

He signed the papers, bought the damn expensive food, and now he was almost home, an animal almost the size of his car in his backseat, and he was honestly surprised he wasn't panicking harder.

"I know it's not much," Jaskier spat his keys into his hand, got his door unlocked and just dropped the giant bag of food as gently as he could right on the floor. "But I do have a house, of sorts, and I should have moved there ages ago except, well, bad memories and all that. I'm sure you and I could make some lovely new ones, though." 

The dog had calmly sat and waited for Jaskier to unclip his leash before he started running around, sniffing everything like mad, claws digging into the wood floors. He wasn't getting his deposit back, not that he cared overly much. 

"I don't suppose you could tell me your name?" He called out over his shoulder while he locked the door and dragged all his new things into the kitchen, where he decided it would keep til tomorrow. "Hello? Oh, fuck, where the fuck is he?"

The dog was on his  _ bed, _ christ, taking up half the thing, burrowing into his sheets, shedding a copious amount of white fur. He appeared to be unrepentant, and it wasn't like Jaskier was allergic, so he added 'by lint rollers' to his mental list of shit to put off for later, and collapsed face first into his exceptionally hairy bed, oof.

The dog immediately flopped his entire body over Jaskier's back, pinning him in place. He shifted, and the dog rolled off with a huff. "Look, friend, I need to eat something, and work and all that. Human things, pup, you understand."

He was a dog, so he couldn't understand, actually, but he also followed Jaskier around while he did said human things, sitting on his feet as much as possible, letting Jaskier carefully scratch at the  _ amazingly soft  _ mane, my god, it was  _ so fluffy. _

Jaskier wasn't a stranger to being watched as he undressed, but the intensity with which his new friend was eyeing him would put any past lover to shame. A weird fucking dog, to go with his weird fucking life; they were perfectly matched. 

He slipped under the covers, stripped down to his briefs, and the dog wriggled underneath as well, awfully cute for an animal with fangs like he had. 

"You  _ do _ need a name, can't just go around calling you 'dog', but that can wait until morning, right?" He sighed. "First thing I'll do when we get to that house is take a sledgehammer to my father's study. I'll let you rip apart whatever you want, pup. It's a giant fucking place, you'll have loads of fun, I'm sure." 

The dog licked his nose, which,  _ adorable, _ and he smiled at him. "Time for sleep, dear. Please don't suffocate me in my sleep."

Another huff, this one  _ very _ indignant. Jaskier just let himself fall asleep, amused. 

*--*

He'd had strange dreams, some of his father, some of being soothed by a masculine voice, hands firm and gentle on him. Jaskier had woken before his alarm, probably because he'd gone to sleep at a reasonable time, for once, rather than spending the whole night working or going out to get drunk with his friends.

He gave a little wriggle of a stretch, groaning at the feel of a cock nudged right against his crack, what a way to wake up-  **_what the actual fucking fuck._ **

Was the way he flailed out of bed, taking his blankets with him, dignified? No. He didn't even manage a scream, the breath driven out of his lungs by his abrupt landing, and he stared up at the man in his goddamn bed, who was just smirking at him, white hair spilling like water over his shoulder, eyes amused. 

Yellow eyes. Slitted pupils, nearly golden, and there was no way. There was no  _ fucking _ way. 

"No fucking way," Jaskier wheezed at him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"My name is Geralt," His fucking dog fucking winked at him. His fucking dog was fucking  _ gorgeous,  _ and strong enough to just reach down and drag Jaskier back onto his bed, muscles rippling, naked as a, well, as a dog. 

Gerald put his face in Jaskier's neck, and his hands were very  _ very _ friendly, and normally he would not at all have minded the direction this was going, but still. Still.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with all the shit I just bought?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier and Geralt move into his old family estate, Geralt brings his whole pack with him, everyone lives happily ever after, etc etc
> 
> Also probably werewolf sex happens I'm not in charge here


End file.
